No te recuerdo, quien sos?
by Sabrinuchis86
Summary: Que pasaria si Bella perdiera la memoria en el momento de su transformacion.  aviso: es un fic viejo, lo publique en otros foros con el nick de cedrella o narcissa black. Editado


Fic viejo, o sea todavia ni siquiera habia salido Eclipse en español xD, lo publique en foros con el nick de Narcissa Black o Cedrella.

EDITADO: trate de arreglar algunos errores y sinceramente no sabia lo de que estaban prohibidas las letras de canciones en los fics (gracias CarolineW por avisarme) asi que decidi eliminarla, pero para el que no leyo el fic antes, era "Perdida" de LODV.

y ahora el Disclaimer: ningun personaje me pertenece, yo solo los tome prestado para mis locuras,

Edward

Hacia ya tres dia que Bella estaba en el proceso de transformación y luego de rogarme tanto accedi a transformarla, no soportaba verla sufrir de ese modo, gritando, llorando, pidiendome que acabara con eso lo mas pronto posible, pidiendome que la mate para acabar con aquel infierno que esta ba ella estaba pasando y lo mas extraño era que parecia que estaba sufriendo el doble y pero con suerte este seria el ultimo dia de ese sufrimiento para ambos, vi como se calmaba ya habia dejado de gritar, de llorar (ya sin lagrimas) y luego de unas horas desperto, tenia los ojos negros lo cual no era novedad para mi, supuse que tendria sed, pero me habia equivocado, fue hacia un rincon de la habitacion y me miraba confundida, por lo que me acerque para calmarla  
_¿Bella, estas bien?_ Intente abrazarla, pero ella se aparto con un movimiento brusco  
_¡No me toques!_ Me grito asustada  
_Bella, soy yo Edward, no te asustes_ Trate de abrazarla de nuevo, de contenerla, pero obtube la misma respuesta que antes  
_¡Te he dicho que no me toques! ¿Quién eres? ¿acaso te conozco?  
En ese momento el mundo se vino a mis pies, Bella por algun motivo habia perdido la memoria , en ese momento Alice entro a la habitacion y Bella fue corriendo a abrazarla, a ella si la recordaba  
_Bella! ya eres una de nosotros! estas contenta?  
_Claro Alice! pero quien es el?  
el rostro de Alice se volvio mas palido de lo que era  
ella me miro preocupada y me sugirio que hablara con Carlisle  
por suerte el se encontraba en la casa y cuando le comente lo que sucedio me dijo  
_Por lo que me dijiste Edward, ella al final de la transformacion inconcientemente quiso olvidar el dolor y eso tambien incluye a olvidar a la persona que la transformo, en este caso vos, pero no hay porque alarmarse, esto no dura mucho, puede que horas o dias lo maximo meses, pero nada de que preocuparse, eso si no te acerques a ella, no la obligues a que te recuerde, es ella la que tiene que recordarte, entende que la transformacion de ella fue muy dura, sufrio el doble de lo que es una transformacion normal, aun estoy sorprendido de que haya sobrevivido, asi que recorda no te acerques a ella a no ser que ella lo haga.  
Asenti y sali de su despacho, cuando baje al salon estaban Alice, Emmet , Rosalie , Jasper y Bella hablando animosamente, iba a acercarme a ellos pero recorde las palabras de Carlisle por lo que sali al jardin de la casa a tomar un poco de aire.

Bella

Desperte luego de la transformacion, no recordaba nada , solo que estaba en la casa de Alice, en una habitacion que no conocia, al enfocar bien la vista me encontre con el ser mas perfecto y hermoso que nunca hubiera conocido ni en mis decabellados sueños, pero habia algo que no estaba bien, no lograba recordar quien era esa persona que tenia al lado mio mirandome preocupado, con una velocidad que me sorprendio a mi misma me dirigi hacia un rincon de aquella habitacion, notaba que algo no andaba bien, esa persona se acerco a mi, parecia que me conocia porque me llamo por mi nombre y trato de tranquilizarme, pero porque yo no sabia quien era? me pregunte, me desespere y en el momento que quiso abrazarme para tranquilizarme le grite para que no me tocara, para que no se acercara, lo mire a los ojos tratando de aunque sea tener una minima idea de quien era, pero no, mi mente era una laguna, el trato de tranquilizarme de nuevo, pero obtuvo la misma respuesta que antes y le dije la verdad, que no lo recordaba, vi que se quedo quieto como tratando de asimilar las palabra que le habia dicho, pero era la pura verdad, justo en ese momento entro Alice, al parecer conocia a aquel chico, que por lo que supuse tambien era un vampiro, y le dijo que hablara con Carlisle entonces aquel chico extraño asintio y salio de la habitacion.  
Alice bajo primero al salon y luego de que me arreglara un poco baje yo, ahi se encontraban ademas de Alice, Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper, hablamos de cosas no importantes sobre cual iba a ser mi animal favorito (por poco se empiezan a agarrar de los pelos Alice y Emmet, porque a uno le gustaba los ciervo y al otro los osos, por lo que Jasper tubo que saltar a separarlos) pero habia momentos que iban a decir algo y se callaban inmediatamente y cambiaban de tema, como si estubieran escondiendo algo o alguien, luego de un rato charlando sali al jardin de la casa, ahi me encontre con aquel chico misterioso, (que por lo que escuche se llamaba Edward ) recostado en el cesped con las manos en la nuca mirando al cielo, parecia no haberse percatado de mi presencia, por lo que me quede en mi lugar observandolo, quien era? me pregunte, porque una parte de mi queria ir corriendo a abrazarlo y besarlo pero en un momento tube como una vision o eso me parecio a mi, estaba en primer dia de clases en forks, clase de biologia y al entrar a esa aula estaba ese chico, Edward que me miraba con sus ojos negros llenos de odio, de repente la vision desaparecio, grite "No" y el se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

Me miro extrañado, como si se preguntara que estaba haciendo yo ahi, lo cual era lo mismo que me preguntaba yo, porque todavia seguia quedandome ahi,porque no podia dejar de mirarlo a los ojos como si mi vida dependiera de el, pero recorde aquella vision del pasado o lo que yo suponia que era, y sus ojos de un color negro llenos de odio, de odio hacia mi, lo que hizo que pudiera a duras penas cortar el contacto visual con el, y me di cuenta de algo no sabia porque habia sido transformada en vampiro, hasta que de algun modo me cayo la ficha, sus ojos negros, que el habia sido el primero que vi cuando desperte luego de mi transformacion  
_Isabella, estas bien, te noto algo rara? _ Senti que me pregunto  
_No te me acerques!_ Le dije y el se quedo en el lugar que estabamos y continue hablando  
_Fuiste vos el que me mordio, el que me convirtio! seguro que quisiste matarme, tomar toda mi sangre, pero como no pudiste matarme o algo fallo, decidiste convertirme para limpiar tu conciencia o acaso me equivoco?  
el me miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y luego de unos segundos me dijo  
_Que locura estas diciendo?  
_Ninguna, solo la verdad! le respondi  
_La verdad, ¿queres saber la verdad? nos amamos, estamos enamorados el uno del otro y vos me pediste que te transformara para que estemos juntos por siempre, ¡esa es la verdad!  
_¡Mentira!, le dije, pero habia algo que dentro mio que queria decirle que lo amaba.  
_si crees en tu locura, es tu decision, no la mia  
_Si! creo en mi locura, porque para que sepas yo nunca ame a nadie y ni en mis locos sueños me enamore de alguien y mucho menos me enamoraria de vos!

No se porque, pero en ese momento me arrepenti de haberle dicho esas palabras, se acerco a mi y me agarro de los brazos muy fuerte, parecia que estaba enojado o descepcionado, ya que sus ojos tenian un brillo extraño, respiraba lentamente hasta que por fin hablo  
_Entonces Isabella, si decis que nunca te enamoraste, y que menos te enamorarias de alguien como yo, me podes explicar que significa ese anillo que tienes puesto en tu mano?  
¿qué anillo? pense, y mire mi mano, y ahi estaba parecia de oro blanco, me quede varios segundos mirandolo, y le dije  
_Es, es un anillo, no tiene nada de malo, no significa nada  
_Te equivocas, ese anillo si que tiene un significado, es un anillo de compromiso!  
_Te volviste loco, no? o la culpa te carcome y ahora estas inventando toda esta patraña  
_No estoy loco! si no me crees por que no miras lo que dice el anillo en su interior.  
Me quite el anillo y me quede estupefacta, dentro de el esta ba grabado las siguientes palabras "Por siempre "  
_Y ahora que me dices?, oia que me decia  
_Toma tu estupido anillo! seguro que me lo pusiste en la mano cuando me estaba transformando y ahora te inventas estas historias de que nos amamos y estamos comprometidos, pero sabes una cosa? no te gastes, porque no te creo!  
Y sin decirle nada mas, me di vuelta y entre a la casa y asi pasaron varios dias, meses, ya que Charlie estaba de viaje por un año y Alice y su familia habia accesedido a invitarme a su casa mientras mi padre estaba de fuera del pais.  
Pasaron meses y Edward y yo nos ignorabamos mutuamente, aunque creo que mas era de mi parte, no me molestaba que me ignorase el, al fin y al cabo yo hago lo mismo, pero un dia senti como una punzada en el estomago, por decirlo de alguna manera, habian venido a visitarnos el clan de Denali, eran todas mujeres, hermosas, estabamos en el salon, yo hablaba con Alice, hasta que escuche que una de las vampiras Tania, le decia a Edward  
_La chica que esta charlando con alice , es Bella?  
_De quien hablas? porque yo al lado de Alice no veo a nadie

Estube a punto de pegarle, como se atrevia a decir eso! hasta que alice hablo  
_Bueno, bueno, bueno gente, como saben, hay una nueva integrante, Bella hace unos meses fue tranformada, pero esto no viene al caso de lo que quiero decir, acto seguido, se fue rapidamente del salon y luego entro con una guitarra en la mano y me la dio, la mire como diciendo, te volviste loca  
_Dale Bella! se que tocas la guitarra y de maravillas y que desde hace bastante tiempo compones tus propias canciones  
No! seguro que fue Charlie el que se lo dijo, como pudo hacerme eso! pense, es un secreto de familia!  
_Charlie te lo dijo, no?  
_Exacto, ahora, porfavor canta para nosotros, la ultima cancion que escribiste  
La ultima cancion la habia escrito los primeros dias que estube en la casa de los cullen, siempre que escribia alguna cancion me referia a cosas que sentia o que me habian pasado, pero con esta no fue asi, era como si una parte de mi pasado  
queria escribirla, una parte que yo no conocia o no recordaba, tome la guitarra y hable  
_Bueno, esta bien, voy a tocar la ultima cancion que escribi.

Termine de cantar y habia un silencio absoluto, hasta que aplaudieron, deje la guitarra en el suelo y senti que alguien me observava muy fijamente, ese alguien era Edward, desvie la mirada hasta que Alice hablo de nuevo  
_Bueno, Bella, decinos, pensaste en alguien al escrbir esta cancion?  
_En Edward, no podia creer lo que habia dicho, era imposible, y sali corriendo de ahi y me dirigi al jardin, cuando senti que alguien me abrazaba por detras.

_Asi que,la señorita escribio esa cancion pensando en mi, al sentir esa voz supe que la persona que me estaba abrazando era Edward, por lo que inmediatamente me solte de el  
_muy gracioso,muy gracioso, acaso pensaste que me referia a vos?, le dije, el solo asintio con una seductora sonrisa  
_Para que sepas, me referia a un amigo que tenia cuando yo eh... vivia con Renee, no podia creer lo que le estaba diciendo, era la mentrira mas grande del mundo ya que el unico Edward que conoci era a el, ademas que una parte muy dentro en mi mente me decia que esa cancion si la habia hecho pensando en el,iba a irme pero cuando lo mire a los ojos no pude moverme, su sonrisa se habia ido y me miraba con los ojos llenos de tristeza,lo que me dieron unas ganas tremendas de abrazarlo, pero me quede en mi lugar, y me dijo, en un tono casi desesperado  
_Bella, ya pasaron como 3 meses y no, no recuerdas nada,, vos no tenes ni la misera idea como se siente esto, que la persona que amas no te recuerde.  
Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fria  
_Tu me amas?, pregunte incredula  
_Claro que si, te amo y te amare por siempre Bella  
_Y yo te amo? le pregunte  
_eso... no puedo decirtelo, lo siento, me dijo desviando la mirada  
_Es todo tan confuso, nose que decirte, le dije, y me miro otra vez con los ojos llenos de tristeza, no aguante mas y lo abrace, en el momento que lo abrace descargas electricas recorrieron mi cuerpo, cerre los ojos y vi la imagen de un prado y a Edward brillando a la luz del sol, luego la imagen cambio, era mi habitacion y Edward estaba ahi, luego en su casa y Edward tocando el piano para mi, entre otras imagenes, era demasiada informacion en poco tiempo, por lo que aunque increible que parezca ya que soy una vampiresa, tube una especie de desmayo y la unica voz que escuche fue la de Edward que me llamaba por mi nombre desesperado.

Senti que Edward me tomaba en brazos y me llevaba hasta la casa, entro a mi nueva habitacion y me dejo en la cama luego llamo a Carlisle  
_Carlisle! Bella, nose que paso, estabamos hablando y se desvanecio, oi que le decia  
_Acaso Edward cuando yo te hablo pasa un avion o estas en la luna? te lo adverti Edward, que no tenias que forzarla a recordar , ella sola lo haria, todo a su debido tiempo!  
_Pero yo no la force a nada!, senti que le contestaba Edward en un tono enojado  
_No la forzaste? y que me dices lo del anillo? me podes explicar porque Bella le pregunto a Alice sobre eso, Alice por suerte le dijo que no sabia nada  
_Pero tarde o temprano se iba a dar cuenta de eso!  
_Si, Edward, pero ella sola tenia que enterarse, no tenia que ser con la ayuda de otros!  
_Pero como? ELLA ES A LA PERSONA QUE AMO! NO IBA A QUEDARME CON LOS BRAZOS CRUZADOS MIENTRAS ELLA NO ME RECUERDA!  
_Edward, no voy a decirte que es lo que debes hacer esta en ti ver que es lo que es bueno para Bella y lo que no.  
Acto seguido senti como Carlisle salia de la habitacion, luego senti que el se acostaba al lado mio mientras me acariciaba la cara y tarareaba una nana, en ese instante, tube otras visiones, mas intensas que las otras, ahi me di cuenta que todo lo que decia Edward era cierto, yo lo amaba y no podia vivir sin el, el era mi otra mitad, el era mi mundo y yo habia decidido transformarme para estar junto a el toda la eternidad.  
Desperte y me asuste al no verlo al lado mio, pero luego me di cuenta que estaba junto a la ventana, me acerque sin hacer ruido y lo abrace por detras mientras susurraba su nombre y le daba un beso en su cuello.

Senti como se tensaba, pero despues se relajo y se dio vuelta para estar con su rostro frente, lo mire a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto amaba, iba a decirle cuanto lo sentia, pero fue interrumpida por sus frios labios sobre los mios, luego empezo a besarme el rostro mientras susurraba "Bella, Bella, mi Bella" siguio besandome, pero yo me separe, el me miro preocupado y le sonrei dandole a entender que no pasaba nada, que estaba todo bien  
_Bella... ,me dijo, pero lo interrumpi, esta vez queria hablar yo  
_Edward, lo siento  
_No entiendo Bella, no tenes que pedirme disculpas  
_Si, tengo que hacerlo, porque te olvide a vos, de todas las personas que pude haber olvidado fuiste vos, y te hice sufrir mucho, perdoname  
_Bella, te lo repito, no tienes que pedirme disculpas  
_Ahora no entiendo, por qué?  
_Por qué, qué?  
_Por qué te olvide a vos?  
_Eso tiene una explicación, me dijo y me explico lo que Carlisle le habia dicho y le entendi todo a la perfeccion, bueno casi todo, en un momento de pasion mia lo abrace y lo bese apasionadamente , cuanto extrañaba esos labios que me llevaban al cielo ida y vuelta en tan solo un segundo, el para mi sorpresa me correspondio con mas pasion que yo, bueno, ahora no habia ninguna barrera entre nosotros, sentia sus manos recorriendo mi espalda y caimos en mi cama, el encima mio, pero lo aparte de mi, el me miro algo frustado, pero le dije  
_Edward, tenemos que ir abajo a avisarle a los demas que ya recorde todo  
_Ellos pueden esperar!,se sento en el borde de la cama, con los brazos cruzados, parecia un nene caprichoso que de un momento a otro le iba a agarrar un berrinche, lo cual lo hacia adorable"  
_Edward, vamos ahora le decimos y despues volvemos a lo nuestro, tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido, le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y salia de mi habitacion con el detras.  
Bajamos al salon y ahi se encontraban todos los miembros de la familia Cullen, preguntamos por los de Denali pero nos dijeron que se habian ido hace unas horas y que nos mandaban saludos a ambos, Edward sostenia mi mano y parecio que Emmet se dio cuenta de eso  
_Que paso aca? hay algo que nos perdimos mientras estaban en el cuarto de Bella?  
_No paso nada de lo que estas pensando!, le dijo Edward enojado  
_Bueno si algo paso, le dije yo, Edward me miro con cara de "Te volviste loca, es Emmet al que le estas diciendo eso y el no tiene una mente muy sana que digamos"  
_Ja! lo sabia!, dijo con cara triunfante  
_Me refiero a que ya recuerdo todo, a eso nada mas  
_Ya sabes quien es Edward?, me habia dicho Alice  
_Edward? quien es el? me referia a lo que teniamos planeado hacer para esta tarde, ella se dio cuenta de la broma y me siguio la corriente  
_Si, hoy vamos a ir de compras con Rosalie, pero en serio no sabes quien es Edward?  
_"Sabes que no, pero el nombre creo que lo oi por algun lado..." mire hacia donde el se encontraba y parecia a punto de llorar  
_"Bella, no puede ser! de nuevo no!" nos miramos con Alice y empezamos a reirnos a carcajadas  
_"Pero de que se rien ustedes 2?"  
_"Ay amor era una broma!" le dije mientras intentaba darle un beso en la mejilla el corrio su rostro y termine dandole el beso en sus labios, me abrazo y empezo a besarme intensamente, yo le respondi gustosa, pero me acorde que ahi tambien se encontraba su familia, por lo que me solte inmediatamente, mumurando algo asi como que ahi no, que su familia estaba ahi.  
_Vayansen a un hotel! nos habia dicho Emmet, mientras los demas reian, Edward lo fulmino con la mirada.  
Seguimos hablando de cosas sin importancia cuando Edward pregunto  
_Bella, tenes algun poder?  
_Si, aunque no es de mucha ayuda  
_y cual es?  
_Tengo visiones.  
_Como las de Alice?  
_No, yo veo el pasado de las cosas que pasaron, no como Alice que ve el futuro  
_Y si no hubiera sido por esas visiones, Bella hubiera tardado mas en recordarte. El que hablo esta vez habia sido Carlisle  
_Y como te diste cuenta Bella?. Me pregunto Edward  
_Cuando no te recordaba y estaba cerca tuyo habia momentos que te veia en mis visiones, luego un dia estando con Jasper me paso lo mismo, pero en esta vision Jasper era humano, cuando le pregunte sobre lo que habia visto me dijo que era cierto y el nunca me habia dicho nada

_Increible, y dices que no es de mucha ayuda?. Me dijo Edward mirandome incredulo  
_De mucha ayuda no es ,de que sirve saber el pasado de alguien, si lo que importa es el presente y el futuro?  
_Yo no estaria tan seguro Bella, recuerda que para algunos el pasado es una condena, asi que, dejame decirte que tu poder te sirve mucho. Me habia dicho Edward mientras se acercaba a mi para abrazarme en ese instante me di cuenta que estabamos solos  
_Donde estan los demas? Le pregunte  
_Se ve que quisieron darnos algo de intimidad .Me dijo a medida que me besaba el cuello para luego descender a mis hombros, mientras sus manos recorrian mi cuerpo  
_Edward, detente  
_pero que pasa ahora?. Me pregunto enojado por haberlo detenido.  
_Aca, no podemos. le dije, si hubiera sido humana estaria roja como un tomate  
_como que no podemos? el sofa parece ser comodo, no te preocupes. me dijo  
_Que? mira querido que yo no soy ninguna muñeca en donde tenes el poder de hacer lo que quieras conmigo. y ahi salio mi feminismo a flote y empece a hablarle de los derechos de la mujer y todo eso, cuando termine de decirle todo mi discurso, Edward me dijo  
_Ya terminaste?_ asenti con la cabeza y siguio hablandome _lo que te habia dicho, era una broma, no pense que te ibas a enojar.  
_Lo, lo siento, lo que pasa es que no queria que mi..., pero me detube, estaba muy avergonzada para decirlo  
_Que tu que cosa? me preguntaba Edward con una sonrisa picara  
_Que mi primera vez sea en un sofa. lo dije tan rapido que no sabia si Edward me habia entendido, pero estallo en risas, ahi me di cuenta que me entendio a la perfeccion  
_Tonta! no iba a permitir que lo hagamos en un sofa, ademas la cama parece ser mas comoda te digo parece ser, porque tambien va a ser mi primera vez , mas adelante probaremos en otros lugares. acto seguido me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo a mi habitacion, pero como no de la habitacion de al lado salia Emmet, y le dijo a Edward  
_Campeon, parece que va a ver fiesta en la habitacion de Bella  
Edward le dijo una groseria y entro (conmigo en sus brazos) a la habitacion cerrandola de un portazo. Me deposito sobre la cama mientras que me besaba apasionada mente, mientras yo con mis manos recorria su espalda, en un momento dado paro y se quito de encima mio  
_Pero que te pasa?. la que ahora estaba enojada era yo  
_No puedo seguir, estando Emmet en la puerta, si pudieras oir lo que piensa, te pasaria lo mismo  
_"No, porque ya se que Emmet no tiene una mente sana, pero podemos hacer algo" me acerque a el y le dije en voz baja el plan, mas bien una broma para Emmet y a Edward le encanto, nos acercamos a la puerta y empece  
_Edward, Edward, Edward, eres estupendo. tuve que taparme la boca para no reirme  
_Bella, vos tambien, vos tambien

_Ni se te ocurra parar. le decia, tratando de contener la risa. sentimos como Emmet llamaba a alguien  
_Vengan, vengan, que parece que Edward ya se hizo hombre y Bella una mujer  
sentimos como Esme lo regañaba por espiarnos ,luego sentimos como todos salian de la casa,  
mientras que nosotros en la habitacion nos destornillabamos en el suelo de la risa.

cuando nos calmamos, le di un suave beso en la mejilla

_ te amo. le dije

_ y yo te amo mas . me respondio, para luego darme un beso apasionado y terminar con lo que Emmet pensaba que ya habiamos hecho.

fin.

se aceptan tomatazos, reviews, etc, etc


End file.
